<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death's Impact by NeoDiji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810497">Death's Impact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji'>NeoDiji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackmail [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake Character Death, Family, Feels, Friendship, M/M, Past Injuries Referenced, trauma referenced</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world reacts to Lelouch and Suzaku's deaths after their being in the spotlight of social justice reform.</p><p>Meanwhile, Lelouch and Suzaku cuddle and watch their loved ones reminisce on international media. Their lives as Code Bearers are officially underway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackmail [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/542440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death's Impact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I do not own Code Geass or make any profit from writing fanfiction.</p><p>No, I'm not done with this series. I also reworked the last two chapters of BGW, so if you're looking for new content...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was rising on a new day, and the world mourned for them.</p><p>Lelouch poured over different news sites on his laptop over breakfast, barely noticing his toast and eggs as he mechanically chewed. He ignored his husband’s expectant face from across the table, but he felt Suzaku’s gaze digging into him as he devoured one sentence after another.</p><p>“Well, what are they saying about us?” Suzaku finally asked, leaning forward. Already done cleaning his plate.</p><p>Swallowing his last bite, Lelouch dropped his fork with a clatter. “What you’d expect. Mostly that our story ended too soon, especially after all we’ve been through to be together. We will continue to live on as inspiration to the masses.”</p><p>Suzaku nodded, leaning on his elbows. “Sounds fair.”</p><p>“Elbows off the table,” Lelouch chided before reading another headline—this time aloud for Suzaku’s benefit. “‘Faithful Japanese Knight Falls in Battle, Defending His Husband-Prince.’ At least we gave you a fitting end. I just ‘died’ at the hands of terrorists.”</p><p>Suzaku shrugged, minding his manners and removing his elbows from the dining room table as ordered. “It was a fitting cover story for your mother. It will work for you, too.”</p><p>“Yes,” Lelouch said, rolling his eyes. “The irony is not lost on me, oh Husband-Knight.”</p><p>“I like that.” Suzaku’s eyes were aglow with love at the endearment. His feelings—<em>their</em> feelings—had only deepened with time. “I can’t wait to read—what are you looking at <em>now</em>?”</p><p>Lelouch sighed, clicking through more stories. “Journalists are using our ‘deaths’ as an excuse to revisit some past events, most notably our secret love story, the hate crime, our reintroduction to the public, our social justice reform rallies, and our successful marriage. We make for some fairly fascinating news content, my knight.”</p><p>“Well, we are pretty epic,” Suzaku chuckled. He glanced around at one of their hideout houses. “Look at how much we’ve achieved already.”</p><p>Nodding, Lelouch added, “And at least our ‘deaths’ might stand out as a reminder to the populace to keep moving in the right direction. Nothing like a ‘tragedy’ to fuel people’s hearts.”</p><p>“At least we know the world loves us,” Suzaku snorted, standing up from the table.</p><p>Lelouch frowned thoughtfully. That hadn’t always been the case. In fact, things had been so far the opposite direction that—</p><p>Suzaku’s voice lassoed his thoughts. “Have you heard from any of the others?”</p><p>Lelouch jerked his head in a negative and slid to his feet also, still marveling at how he could stand and walk. He didn’t think he’d ever get over that feeling of wonder and accomplishment, even after centuries. “I’ve read some preliminary interviews with some people close to us, though. They’re all doing an excellent job of playing the part of heartbroken family and friends. Really selling this story.”</p><p>Suzaku grinned, taking their dirty plates to the kitchen sink. “I’m guessing the others will be tracked down by the media in due time.”</p><p>“Ohgi put out a formal statement,” Lelouch continued, following his immortal lover as he quoted, “‘Japan Honors Prince Lelouch and Sir Kururugi.’ He talks about how our impact on Japan will never be forgotten, and how it was our relationship that played a part in Japan’s freedom.”</p><p>Suzaku huffed as he started washing the dishes. “Well, he has no way of knowing that it was your Geass.”</p><p>“Yes,” Lelouch said thoughtfully, setting down his laptop on the kitchen counter. “Only…a part of me wonders if Schneizel would have done everything I ordered him to do anyway.”</p><p>Suzaku blinked, tilting his head at Lelouch. “Come again?”</p><p>“Well,” Lelouch said, leaning against the counter, “General Bartley—from the Geass Order?—hypothesized that Britannia was conquering other countries to collect ancient Geass-related artifacts. Schneizel had no real interest in pursuing my fa—Charles zi Brittania’s interests, and he <em>was</em> impacted by what happened to us after the hate crime. Looking back, it’s clear.”</p><p>Finishing with the dishes, Suzaku turned fully to Lelouch. “So you’re saying Schneizel might have become emperor and freed the Areas even without your influence?”</p><p>Lelouch hurriedly shook his head. “Not without my influence. Without my <em>Geass</em>.”</p><p>Suzaku took a moment to digest that. “Huh.”</p><p>“I guess we’ll never know,” Lelouch said with a wistful sigh. “But it is nice to know Schneizel is openly grieving us. He’s so melodramatic. Did you know he’s naming our death day a national holiday, to honor us and everything we’ve done in the name of social justice reform?”</p><p>Suzaku snorted again, sounding like a carefree child. “Like you’re not thrilled that we’re being memorialized this way.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m definitely thrilled,” Lelouch agreed easily. “But I wish he wouldn’t call it SuzaLelou Day.”</p><p>“…You’re mad that my name comes first.”</p><p>“Not mad. Annoyed.”</p><p>“You would have named our special holiday something different.”</p><p>“Zero Requiem has a nice ring.”</p><p>Suzaku rolled his eyes. “Very few people know we work from the shadows as Zero.”</p><p>Lelouch sighed dramatically. “I wish he’d consulted with me before naming <em>our</em> holiday.”</p><p>Suzaku fondly shook his head, pulling Lelouch into a loose embrace. “He’s just being a typical big brother. You remember our wedding?”</p><p>“How could I forget?” Lelouch shot back, caving against Suzaku’s torso. “And I was so nice and supportive when he and Kanon got married.”</p><p>Suzaku pressed a quick kiss into the side of Lelouch’s head. “Regretting that now?”</p><p>“Undoubtedly.”</p><p>“Well, while you stew in your embarrassment, I’m going to watch the parades in our honor on TV.”</p><p>Lelouch pursed his lips, never able to resist the temptation of attention. “I’ll come with you.” As a bonus, he got to cuddle into his husband on the couch. It was so warm, so comforting, so reminiscent of several of their best memories—and now they were making more. Settling into his customary spot, he flipped on the television.</p><p>-+-</p><p>Milly appeared in center focus, tears streaming silently down her face. “—wasn’t going to let anyone else cover this story,” she was in the middle of saying, though her voice remained level and professional. She really was a fantastic actress, paying homage to Lelouch and Suzaku while knowing full well that they were very much alive and hiding in the countryside. “Prince Lelouch and Suza—Sir Kururugi were my friends, and I owe them the honor of doing their story justice.”</p><p>The news anchor who sat beside her, his name labeled as Felix Jenkins on the screen, nodded in deep respect. He sat at an angle, across a table from her, as he folded his hands. “Of course. Let’s start at the beginning. How did you meet Prince Lelouch and Sir Kururugi?”</p><p>Milly brightened, thinking of ‘happier times.’ “I met Lelouch—I’m going to call them by their first names, because that’s who they were. To me. I met Lelouch in middle school, when my family first opened Ashford Academy. We were sheltering him and his sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, from whoever had killed their mother.” She paused to take a breath, clearly trying to get herself under control. “Suzaku didn’t come along until much later, until he and Lelouch were in eleventh grade. They were both on the Student Council. I was their president.”</p><p>“So you were in a position of authority over Prince Lelouch?” Felix asked, sounding flabbergasted.</p><p>Milly laughed, brushing it off. “Yes. His royal status was a secret, even from our other friends. Except Suzaku. He’d met Lelouch as a child, as a prince, so of course he knew the truth.”</p><p>“Wait,” Felix interrupted, leaning forward in his interview seat. “Prince Lelouch and Sir Kururugi knew each other as children?”</p><p>“Of course,” Milly said flippantly. “They were best friends, as the story goes.”</p><p>“I thought their story started in high school,” Felix said, his forehead furrowing.</p><p>Milly shook her head, smiling. “That’s the thing. Even when you thought you knew everything there was to know about those two, you found out something else. They had so many secrets. So many layers.” Gazing wistfully into the distance, she explained, “They met when they were ten at the Kururugi Shrine. After Lelouch’s mother was assassinated, Emperor Charles sent Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan. They stayed with the Kururugi family. The news back then was that they were travel abroad students, but I think enough time has passed that the truth can come out: Lelouch and Nunnally were political hostages.”</p><p>Felix gasped, probably along with the rest of the world.</p><p>“Lelouch and Suzaku actually started off as enemies, but apparently it wasn’t long before they became best friends. They never talked much about those early days, so I’m afraid those details died with them.”</p><p>“I can’t believe what I’m hearing.”</p><p>(“Neither can I,” Lelouch said flatly, pressing his forehead into Suzaku’s neck.</p><p>Suzaku chuckled, smoothing down Lelouch’s hair. “It’s okay. These things come out after people ‘die.’”)</p><p>Milly continued briskly, “They survived the war together.”</p><p>“You mean Emperor Charles attacked Japan, even knowing his children were in the line of fire?”</p><p>“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Milly said firmly, her eyes unusually hard. “Lelouch and Suzaku helped each other survive. Then they were separated by circumstance, until they reunited years later at Ashford Academy.”</p><p>Felix tilted his head. “Sounds like the set-up of a romance novel.”</p><p>Milly laughed, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth behind her tears. “Basically!”</p><p>(Lelouch blanched.)</p><p>“And they fell in love?” Felix pressed.</p><p>Milly nodded, looking starstruck. “The rest of us didn’t realize, but they did. They started dating in secret.” A series of photographs flashed on the screen: Lelouch and Suzaku partaking in Student Council events, dressed in cosplay (ugh, there was that damned cat cosplay), together at school festivals, in every image looking overjoyed to be together. Milly shook her head slowly. “Looking back, I can’t believe I didn’t recognize the signs…”</p><p>Felix shifted in his seat. “So how did you find out?”</p><p>Immediately, Milly sobered. “It was the day of the hate crime,” she said slowly. “Several months after they had gotten together. They—were caught on camera, kissing.” She closed her eyes, breathing deeply, before opening them again. “The whole school was ablaze with the rumor…with the evidence…I mean, back in those days, Elevens were still taboo, you know? It was a big deal that Lelouch would date one.”</p><p>“Hence the secrecy.”</p><p>“Right,” Milly said. “Then everything just…escalated. Lelouch was attacked. The injuries he suffered, the pain he endured…words can’t describe…” She wiped at her freefalling tears.</p><p>There was a long moment of silence as they let the audience soak in the emotion.</p><p>“I remember when <em>that</em> story was breaking news,” Felix mused at long last, sounding thoughtful. “I remember being in total shock that a high school student was attacked so brutally.”</p><p>“I still have trouble wrapping my head around it,” Milly confessed. “Lelouch and Suzaku were both my friends, and to find out they were dating and then…” She trailed off, looking away from the camera for a moment.</p><p>Felix let her gather herself before sympathizing, “It must have been a lot of complicated feelings.”</p><p>Again, Milly nodded. “It was. But Lelouch and Suzaku were amazing. They pulled through, and they inspired everyone around them.”</p><p>“I remember watching the knighting ceremony on live international broadcast,” Felix said, tapping his chin. More images flashed on the screen, snippets from Suzaku’s knighting ceremony. “I couldn’t believe the same high school student who’d been attacked was actually a Britannian prince.” The images changed to show clips of their famous rallies, of Lelouch announcing his relationship with Suzaku and flaunting his engagement ring. “And to later find out that his Japanese knight was his lover…”</p><p>Milly smiled through her tears. “Yeah. It was all there, though. Right from the beginning. They were made for each other. In every way.”</p><p>“It’s only been—what—two years since they married?” Felix checked. Photographs of their wedding—never before shared with the public—flickered into view. Lelouch and Suzaku standing together, holding hands as they said their vows. Sharing their first kiss as husbands. Dancing under the open stars. “With everything they both endured, I think we can all say that we hoped they’d have a long and happy life together.”</p><p>(Lelouch snorted. “We will indeed.”</p><p>Suzaku hugged him tight.)</p><p>Milly scrubbed at her eyes and cheeks. “One thing I can say,” she said, “is that…even if it was a short time together, I know they made each other happy.”</p><p>“What would you say is their biggest legacy?”</p><p>Milly took a moment to think before a soft smile spread across her face. “As cliché as it sounds, I believe their legacy was love.”</p><p>(Lelouch <em>stared </em>at the television screen, his eye twitching at the sappy answer.)</p><p>“Their love for each other. Their love for <em>people</em>,” Milly continued slowly, making sure each word held weight. “At the very least, that is what I will always remember them for.”</p><p>Felix nodded eagerly. “Based on their impact on the world—especially on the oppressed groups—I think you’re absolutely right, Milly. Now, would you care to do the honors?”</p><p>Milly’s face brightened—though a sad smile remained. “World, please join me: All hail Lelouch! All hail Suzaku!”</p><p>Her chant faded as melancholy music took over, and the news broadcast cut to commercial break.</p><p>-+-</p><p>Lelouch sat up stiffly and stretched. “That was enlightening.”</p><p>“That’s Milly,” Suzaku chuckled, following suit. “She did a convincing job.”</p><p>Reaching for his laptop, Lelouch said, “She did. Let’s see if anything new has been post—shit.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Suzaku asked, wrapping his arms around Lelouch and hooking his chin over Lelouch’s shoulder.</p><p>Wordlessly, Lelouch tapped his computer screen.</p><p>Kallen had just shared a social media post that had been quickly picked up by all the news stations. “Lelouch started the legend of Zero,” she’d written on her blog. “When Zero first appeared to rescue Kururugi Suzaku from unfair, certain execution? That was Lelouch.”</p><p>“That was love,” replied the first anonymous commenter.</p><p>“I don’t know if Lelouch continued to be Zero,” Kallen had continued writing, obviously lying, “but he started something that inspired tons of other people. That night, though—he did it for Suzaku. He did it to save the love of his life.”</p><p>Lelouch snapped his laptop closed. “I can’t <em>believe</em> she wrote that.”</p><p>“Is it true?” Suzaku asked, nuzzling into Lelouch’s neck. “Did you really become Zero to save the love of your life?”</p><p>Lelouch pressed his knuckles against his forehead in irritation. “I didn’t know I was in love with you back then. But did I save you because I loved you? Yes. A thousand times yes.”</p><p>-+-</p><p>Suzaku finished cleaning his latest scratches from Arthur and found Lelouch in the living room again, browsing articles on his laptop. To be fair, it wasn’t every day that they faked their deaths and went into hiding—especially when they’d been so prominently in the public eye after everything that had happened. He was curious about how the world would react, too, but Lelouch was becoming a bit obsessive.</p><p>Grinning, Suzaku settled himself next to his husband on the couch. Lelouch would always be Lelouch. Not even centuries would change that. “You look happy.”</p><p>“I recently had a productive phone call.”</p><p>Suzaku leaned into his husband’s personal space. “Oh, sounds mysterious.”</p><p>“I’m pleased.”</p><p>“Always a good sign.”</p><p>Lelouch granted him a kiss before jerking away, glancing at the clock on the wall. “It’s time. Here,” he said, switching on the television again. Instead of Milly and her news crew, a woman was holding out a microphone to Emperor Schneizel in front of the Pendragon Imperial Palace.</p><p>“In light of learning that Lelouch created the legend of Zero,” Schneizel said, pausing as the news team shared a screenshot of Kallen’s blog post, “and because of all the work Lelouch and Suzaku performed in the social justice arena…” He let his words trail off, keeping the world in suspense. Because he was Schneizel.</p><p>After some tense seconds, the news reporter prompted, “Yes, Your Majesty?”</p><p>“And after speaking with one of my…associates,” Schneizel continued, his eyes twinkling, “we will be renaming their special holiday ‘Zero Requiem.’”</p><p>Suzaku used his prerogative to turn off the television before staring at Lelouch in plain disbelief. “Really?”</p><p>Lelouch hummed noncommittally.</p><p>-+-</p><p>One hour later, Lelouch called Suzaku into the room to watch the next reactionary interview. His breath caught as his beloved little sister appeared on the screen, in the living room of Lelouch and Suzaku’s original dream duplex. For all that the world knew, now she would inherit the property.</p><p>“Terrorists took the lives of my mother <em>and</em> my brothers,” Nunnally said, her voice shaking. Her hands clenched into fists on her wheelchair armrests. “I will never forget Lelouch and Suzaku. Lelouch was my only lifeline after I’d been blinded and crippled, abandoned in Japan to live on the edge of the Kururugi property. My brother took care of me. For years, he took care of me. He dedicated his life to <em>me</em>.” She sniffled, blowing her nose into a tissue.</p><p>Lelouch pressed a hand to his heart, even knowing Nunnally was putting on a show. Her words still rang true.</p><p>“I was so happy when he found Suzaku,” Nunnally continued, gesturing to the photographs on the wall. “When we both did. Suzaku was always like another brother to me, and I know he and Lelouch made each other happy. I just wish I could have given them the same protection yesterday that they gave me all those years…”</p><p>The interviewer sounded gentle as she asked, “Are you surprised that Sir Kururugi gave his life for Prince Lelouch?”</p><p>Nunnally shook her head furiously. “Not at all! Suzaku would give his life a thousand times for Lelouch, and vice versa.”</p><p>“I would,” Suzaku said solemnly, pulling Lelouch close. “I know it’s just a cover story, but I would. In a heartbeat.”</p><p>“Idiot,” Lelouch said, his voice cracking. He buried his face in Suzaku’s hair. “You think I don’t know that?”</p><p>-+-</p><p>Not half an hour later, the media had managed to pin down Shirley on the streets of Tokyo.</p><p>“I think the best way to celebrate Zero Requiem,” Shirley said when asked, “is to remember the bad, but actively do something good. That’s what Lelou—I mean, Prince Lelouch and Sir Kururugi would want. I think that would be the best way to honor them.”</p><p>Diethard Reid held out his microphone. “So, what do you mean exactly?”</p><p>Shirley took a moment to think, her eyes glazing over for a second. “Even if it’s something small, you can better yourself. My friend Nina—I hate to say it—used to be racist, like many Britannians.” Looking down at the sidewalk for a moment, Shirley continued, “But after the hate crime, and some influence from people she was close to, she reflected on her ways and worked on bettering herself. It started small, but she’s a whole new person now. She’s learned to judge a person by their <em>character</em>.”</p><p>“So part of the emerging Zero Requiem holiday traditions should be to actively reflect on yourself?”</p><p>“I think that’s a good place to start,” Shirley said with a modest laugh. “And then take it a step further. Be kind to a stranger. Try to make amends where you can. Live your life honestly. With goodness.”</p><p>Diethard leaned in. “Like Prince Lelouch and Sir Kururugi?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Shirley said, her eyes swimming with feeling. “They modeled the right attitude. Those traditionalist terrorists attacked them. Killed them.” She struggled to get herself under control, her voice hitching. “But I think it would mean so much to them, wherever they are, looking down on us, if we didn’t let this stop <em>us</em> from being the good people we are inside. You know?”</p><p>(“Wow,” Suzaku whistled. “Shirley is nailing this.”)</p><p>Cocking her head, Diethard summarized, “So Zero Requiem should be about continuing their legacy by upholding social justice?”</p><p>(“That’s exactly what Zero Requiem should be about,” Lelouch insisted. “Apart from celebrating us.”</p><p>“Attention whore.”</p><p>“Oh, shut up.”)</p><p>Shirley nodded frantically. “Yeah, I mean, that’s the gist of it. I think Zero Requiem will mean something different to everyone, based on where they are in life. But overall, it should be about creating a better world. For <em>everyone</em>.”</p><p>Laughing lightly, Diethard said, “Those are some lofty traditions. Anything more down-to-earth?”</p><p>Shirley chuckled too through her tears. “Well, I think all non-essential workers—and students—should have the day off.”</p><p>Nodding, Diethard said, “I think people around the world would agree with that. Anything else?”</p><p>Shirley stood up straighter. “We should promote the symbol of the Black Knights. You know, their logo?” She tried to draw it in the air with her index finger, but it didn’t quite come across. “The one that looks like a sword and a flying bird? I think I heard once it was meant to represent a crane, like the story of a thousand wishes…” she trailed off, her gaze again misted with memory.</p><p>“What story is that?”</p><p>“It’s an old Japanese legend,” Shirley shared. “If you fold a thousand paper cranes, then your wish should come true.”</p><p>“I see…”</p><p>Shirley smiled, taking a step forward. “And on that note, I think another important Zero Requiem holiday tradition should be to make a wish, deep in your heart.”</p><p>With another nod, Diethard said, “A holiday of reflection and wishes. I think that sounds like something Prince Lelouch and Sir Kururugi would approve of.”</p><p>“Yes,” Shirley agreed. “Th-they would…”</p><p>(Lelouch sank onto the couch, pulling Suzaku with him. “How did we end up with the best possible friends?”)</p><p>-+-</p><p>The news was back to Felix Jenkins, this time interviewing Rivalz where Milly had sat earlier that day.</p><p>“Chess should <em>definitely</em> be part of celebrating Zero Requiem,” Rivalz said, holding up a black king chess piece. “Lelouch—it was his signature move. He always led with the king.”</p><p>Felix steepled his fingers. “That sounds symbolic. And certainly true to his character, from what we’ve seen.” Another montage of images flashed on the screen, of public events Lelouch and Suzaku had partaken in as prince and knight over the past few years.</p><p>“He led the way into the light,” Rivalz said, nodding, his voice a bit wobbly. “I didn’t fully understand at the time, but Lelouch—he always had these grand visions. And Suzaku was his perfect match. Together, they could do anything.”</p><p>Felix smiled softly as he agreed, “I think history has proven that.”</p><p>“Yeah, totally. I wish there was a way to go back and tell my younger self: Keep a closer watch on these two. You know?”</p><p>Felix dipped his head. “I think Prince Lelouch and Sir Kururugi would understand. Going back to your idea, how should chess play a part in Zero Requiem traditions?”</p><p>Rivalz twirled the black king chess piece in his fingers. “Well, I mean…even if people can’t play—because let’s face it, strategy games aren’t for everyone—there could be, like, a chess game fundraiser. And people could contribute money to it. The money pot would go towards helping the underprivileged in the world. I think that’s what Lelouch and Suzaku would want.”</p><p>(“That’s actually a really good idea,” Suzaku said, squeezing Lelouch’s hand. “Why didn’t we think of that?”</p><p>“I can’t work miracles!”</p><p>“Actually, you can.”)</p><p>Tapping his earpiece, Felix gushed, “In an unbelievably quick response, my sources say Emperor Schneizel posted on social media: He agrees with your idea, Rivalz, and will immediately set up the Zero Requiem Chess Charity.”</p><p>Rivalz’s jaw dropped. “Whoa, really?!”</p><p>Felix nodded with another soft smile. “Emperor Schneizel also posted that he believes the next generation is in good hands.”</p><p>Rivalz blushed. “I, uh…think Lelouch and Suzaku would agree.”</p><p>(“You know?” Lelouch asked, leaning against Suzaku’s shoulder. “I kind of do.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too.”)</p><p>-+-</p><p>From out of nowhere, C.C. nudged Rivalz off-camera. “I think we should celebrate Zero Requiem by eating pizza.”</p><p>For a brief moment, Felix looked puzzled. “Was that Prince Lelouch or Sir Kururugi’s favorite food?”</p><p>“No,” C.C. admitted. “I just think it would be a fun holiday tradition.”</p><p>Rivalz pushed his way back into focus. “Come to think of it, Suzaku did help make a giant pizza for a school festival. It was the festival we held for welcoming Japanese students to Ashford Academy.”</p><p>Felix brightened. “Ah, so pizza <em>is</em> symbolic.”</p><p>“And delicious,” C.C. put in quickly.</p><p>Cocking his head, Felix pressed, “And were you also friends with Prince Lelouch and Sir Kururugi?”</p><p>C.C. nodded. “They…changed my life. Just like they changed so many lives. I’m beyond grateful to them.”</p><p>Felix leaned in. “And just what impact did they have on you?”</p><p>C.C. shook her head. “That’s personal. I won’t go into details, but needless to say…I wouldn’t be the person I am today without them. I will live the rest of my life to the fullest, remembering their sacrifice.”</p><p>“Something I think we all should do,” Felix agreed.</p><p>“And also,” C.C. added, twirling her hair. “I want to thank them. They know what they did.”</p><p>“Yes. Thank you, Prince Lelouch and Sir Kururugi. Thank you for everything.”</p><p>(“That witch,” Lelouch said, though his voice was overcome with emotion.</p><p>Suzaku just continued to hold him tight.)</p><p>-+-</p><p>After another few hours, breaking news covered a brief exchange with Princess Cornelia.</p><p>“It’s too soon,” Cornelia said, glowering at the ground. It looked like she was in the Aries Villa gardens. “It was too soon when Lelouch was ten. Then, we miraculously found him alive. It’s still too soon now…”</p><p>The young reporter nodded sympathetically. “It must feel like you got him back, only to lose him again.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s exactly right,” Cornelia agreed. “Losing a sibling is one of the hardest crosses to bear. It never gets easier.”</p><p>“The world can’t express its condolences enough, Princess Cornelia.”</p><p>Cornelia pursed her lips. “I learned a lot about myself when I rediscovered Lelouch, and met Suzaku. At times, I can’t believe the person I was back then. I only hope that I’ll continue to honor them with each day that passes.”</p><p>(Lelouch couldn’t bring himself to speak.</p><p>Suzaku just continued to hold him tight.)</p><p>-+-</p><p>Milly was back in the limelight, only this time as the interviewer.</p><p>“I’ve been learning the trade of medical cybernetics,” Nina said, brushing back her hair. “Back in high school, I…I was starting to work on a bomb.”</p><p>“What?!” Milly shrieked, clearly knowing nothing of this.</p><p>(“What?!” Suzaku echoed.</p><p>Lelouch tsked softly.)</p><p>“I don’t want to imagine what kind of person I’d be, without Lelouch and Suzaku—and Princess Euphemia—guiding me in a different direction,” Nina said, looking to the ground. “I was on the wrong path. I could have killed so many innocent people, if I’d been successful. It’s…it’s hard to think about.”</p><p>“But that never happened,” Milly protested, putting a comforting hand on Nina’s shoulder.</p><p>“But it <em>could</em> have,” Nina insisted. “I was obsessed with science. With my special project. Then Lelouch was attacked in that horrendous hate crime, and I said some things on camera to rile the crowd—I’m so ashamed! It wasn’t until you, and the others, started promoting social justice that I gave Elevens—that is, Japanese now—a chance. I realized I could have turned out even worse than Dixon, Fox, and Bristol.”</p><p>(Lelouch sucked in a breath at those names.</p><p>Suzaku just continued to hold him even tighter, always there for him in a way unlike anyone else.)</p><p>Milly swallowed thickly. “Nina, they…”</p><p>Nina looked up, purple eyes glinting behind her glasses. “The world needs to know. Do you remember—how Lelouch and Suzaku <em>forgave</em> Anthony Bristol? They said he made peace with them, and they <em>accepted his apology</em>. That’s the kind of good people Lelouch and Suzaku were.”</p><p>Milly nodded shakily. “I—I remember…”</p><p>Nina leaned forward. “After the physical, sexual, and emotional torture…after everything…Lelouch and Suzaku <em>saw the good in him</em>.”</p><p>Milly trembled in her chair. “Nina…”</p><p>“The world needs to know!” Nina screamed. “The world needs to know just how special they were! They didn’t just change the world on a societal level. They lived it in their personal lives, too. They were <em>good people</em>.”</p><p>Milly gasped, “I know. Nina, I know.”</p><p>“It’s not <em>fair</em>.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“<em>They</em> shouldn’t have died!”</p><p>“Nina…”</p><p>(“She…does remember we’re alive, right?” Lelouch asked, glancing at Suzaku.</p><p>Suzaku’s eyes were shiny. “I never knew she felt that way.”</p><p>“Suzaku.”</p><p>“Not all of it is acting, Lelouch.”)</p><p>-+-</p><p>During primetime evening hours, Milly interviewed Princess Euphemia at the previous Britannian Government Bureau in Tokyo. “The world lost two grand souls today.”</p><p>“They were beyond special,” Euphy agreed, her eyes glinting with sorrow. “I wish to honor them. My brother, Emperor Schneizel, had a fantastic idea to create a holiday in their name. May Zero Requiem live forever.”</p><p>Nodding, Milly pressed, “And how do you think this holiday should be celebrated?”</p><p>“When I think of celebrating Zero Requiem,” Euphy said, glancing around the gathering crowd and raising her voice, “I think of festivals to bring people together.” Winking at Milly, she said, “A wise person once said that festivals are necessary.”</p><p>“It does remind me of all the festivals we threw at Ashford Academy,” Milly agreed with a small blush. “Lelouch and Suzaku were always such a huge part of them.”</p><p>Euphy wrapped her arms around herself, like she was trying to hold herself together. “Exactly,” she said. “Not only do they remind me of my lost brothers, but…”</p><p>Milly’s voice was soft. “You think festivals would help their ideals become reality.”</p><p>“In a sense, yes,” Euphy agreed. “People from all walks of life come together. What better display of humanity do you need?” Pausing, she tilted her head, “And besides, we have much to celebrate—especially thanks to their contributions to the world.”</p><p>Milly smiled. “You’re absolutely right.”</p><p>“And we should celebrate them. Personally,” Euphy added quickly. “Zero Requiem festivals should publicly honor Lelouch and Suzaku, as people, alongside what they mean to the world in the grand scheme of progress.”</p><p>Milly nodded eagerly, waving her hand in grand gestures. “I love your ideas, Princess Euphemia! I’m sure people all over the world will want to celebrate Zero Requiem festivals.”</p><p>“But that is for next year,” Euphy explained, sighing. “Today is a day of grief. I apologize, but I need some time to myself to process my loss…”</p><p>“Of course, Princess Euphemia. Thank you for your time.”</p><p>(“I can’t,” Lelouch said, turning off the television. “I know it’s all fake, but I just can’t…”</p><p>“Then let’s take a break,” Suzaku suggested. “We have time, my prince. We have time.”)</p><p>-+-</p><p>A week later, Lelouch launched himself at his friends and family as they converged in the dead of night onto Countryside House Number Six. Suzaku quickly followed suit, scooping Nunnally into a hug. Most people were laughing, some crying, and all of them overcome with emotion as they piled into one of Lelouch and Suzaku’s many living rooms. They chatted together eagerly as they caught up, snacking on Lelouch’s carefully prepared finger foods.</p><p>Schneizel chuckled, patting Lelouch condescendingly on the head. (The bastard.) “We made everything believable. The ‘terrorists’ trail is clear.”</p><p>Lelouch inhaled sharply through his nose. It helped immensely that the Royal Family of Britannia could work into his plans as a Code Bearer. Without Schneizel’s help, Lelouch and Suzaku would have had a much harder time faking their deaths, securing several hideout houses throughout the world, and overall living comfortably as ‘dead’ people for centuries to come. “At least you changed the name of our holiday.”</p><p>Schneizel threw back his head and laughed outright. “Is that all that matters to you, little brother?”</p><p>Lelouch didn’t deign to answer.</p><p>As Schneizel’s laughter faded, Rivalz exchanged a worried look with Kallen. “Are you sure this was the right move?”</p><p>Suzaku nodded, finishing a sushi roll before explaining: “We couldn’t stay in the public eye looking forever seventeen.”</p><p>“We’ve been over this,” Lelouch added, just a touch impatiently. “It was the right time.”</p><p>Shirley bit her bottom lip. “You could’ve just gone into hiding…”</p><p>The corner of Suzaku’s lip twitched. “And miss the sensation of dramatic death stories? Have you met Lelouch?”</p><p>“The world would wonder what happened to us if we just went into hiding,” Lelouch explained, cutting in before anyone else could echo Suzaku’s sentiment. “We’ve made a point of being public for years. It would be odd if we just…stopped.”</p><p>“But don’t worry,” Suzaku said quickly. He circulated the room, making sure everyone had enough to eat. “You know we’ll always be in touch.”</p><p>Milly’s forehead wrinkled. “It’ll just be harder,” she said, flapping one hand. “Seeing you in secret like this.”</p><p>“But totally worth it!” Nunnally added, reaching for Lelouch’s hand. “Anything is worth not actually losing you.”</p><p>Lelouch’s heart twisted in his chest. “Nunnally…”</p><p>“I concur,” Cornelia said, surprising Lelouch by pulling him into a hug. “I don’t like to think of you dying, Lelouch, even when I know it’s not real.”</p><p>That twisting sensation in his chest knotted tighter. “N-Nellie…”</p><p>There was a time when Lelouch would never have allowed himself to express such emotion. But after everything he’d lost—and gained—he was a different person now. Much like the people before him.</p><p>For a brief moment, Lelouch wondered how things would be different if the hate crime had never happened. If he and Suzaku had never been forced into the spotlight under a wave of cruelty, driving home just how problematic Britannian society had become—in a way that had shaped the lives of people in power, who could actually enact change based on their own personal transformations. If he’d never been forced into abject vulnerability, and had to learn to recover from his trauma. He swallowed, feeling like something was stuck in his throat.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Suzaku’s voice was tender, his eyes shining so sincerely in the way that kept Lelouch tethered to him.</p><p>“Nothing,” Lelouch said, fitting himself against Suzaku’s side. “I was just wondering how our lives might be different…”</p><p>Suzaku smiled softly. “We were always going to end up hiding out in our duplex.”</p><p>“True,” Lelouch acknowledged, gently resting his temple against Suzaku’s.</p><p>“You two are just as adorable as ever,” Euphy squealed, shaking Nina’s shoulder and pointing at them—as if everyone wasn’t already staring.</p><p>After an awkward moment, Schneizel stepped forward. Waving an hors d’oeuvre, he announced, “We’ll be here if you need anything. Whether it’s important, or something as nonconsequential as—”</p><p>“Don’t say it,” Lelouch growled.</p><p>“Why, I wouldn’t dare,” Schneizel gasped, holding a hand over his heart.</p><p>“Lelouch forced you to rename the holiday Zero Requiem, didn’t he?” Cornelia sniffed.</p><p>“He decidedly did,” Schneizel confirmed. Before Lelouch could open his mouth, Schneizel pointed to Cornelia and defended himself: “<em>She</em> said it.”</p><p>Lelouch let out a longsuffering sigh, pressing impossibly closer to Suzaku. “You can go now,” he said airily. “Not you,” he added pointedly, making eye contact with his friends from the Student Council.</p><p>Kallen laughed. “Oh, Lelouch. I love how you always know exactly what you want.”</p><p>“You mean how I always <em>get</em> exactly what I want?”</p><p>“That too.”</p><p>Everyone laughed, exchanging knowing looks.</p><p>“I hope you found everything related to your ‘deaths’ agreeable,” Schneizel said, cutting through the dying chuckles.</p><p>“Yeah,” Nina said shyly, looking her typical embarrassed self. “How did we do?”</p><p>Suzaku squeezed Lelouch tighter against his side, radiating support. “You all did fantastic,” he said fondly. “It was…really touching, watching how you all grieved for us and found meaning in our legacy.”</p><p>“Which is justice!” Lelouch said quickly, glaring at Milly. “Not ‘love.”</p><p>“Love <em>and</em> justice,” Milly amended, striking a pose.</p><p>Lelouch’s face pinched. “I cannot believe—”</p><p>“You were wonderful,” Suzaku said loudly, holding a hand over Lelouch’s mouth. “Truly believable.”</p><p>Shirley glanced around at the group, as if weighing her words before she spoke. “It wasn’t hard,” she said, her voice slightly catching. “I just remembered when I found Lelou in the gym, after…and…”</p><p>Lelouch sobered at the memory, peeling Suzaku’s hand off his face. “Shirley…”</p><p>“It helped me get in character,” Shirley finished softly.</p><p>“And we’ll always find meaning in everything you do,” Euphy added, her eyes sparkling. “It wasn’t hard to share that.”</p><p>Lelouch’s breath caught. “Euphy…”</p><p>“We love you,” Nunnally piped up. “Now, even though you’re ‘dead,’ don’t be strangers.” Visibly bracing herself, she added, “And wh-when <em>we’re</em> gone, I have people on-call at the Geass Order if you ever need them. And they’ll pass on the information for generations, so you’ll always have a safe place to turn to in case your millions of plans fail.”</p><p>Lelouch’s heart went out to his dear sister, and he had to blink moisture from his eyes. “We thank you, truly…”</p><p>“We’re <em>family</em>,” Cornelia stressed, her eyes sweeping over Suzaku and the Student Council, too.</p><p>Milly almost—almost—hugged Cornelia, but backed away at the last second at Cornelia’s warning glare.</p><p>Lelouch cracked a grin. They’d all been through so much together. He had more support than he’d ever dreamed of. There had been several moments in his life where he hadn’t thought he’d have a future, but now it was assured.</p><p>He and Suzaku were ‘dead,’ but their new lives were just beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope I made you smile. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>